


you bring me home

by lovethevoid



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Questionable Wedding Ceremony, geoff is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: we don't know where we're going but we know that we belong





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> based on awsten's tweet where he said he was getting ordained after slam dunk. 
> 
> aka this is Exactly some bullshit they'd pull and u know it

"Okay, so, super important announcement." Awsten starts abruptly, standing up from his place beside Otto. Geoff has a feeling it's not that important, but Awsten has conviction, so he stays quiet. Awsten's hair is still a shock, unapologetically neon green everywhere, and his hands are on his hips. "Y'all follow my Twitter, right?" 

"Unfortunately." Travis deadpans. Jawn laughs from his place on Geoff's shoulder while he intertwines his fingers mindlessly with Geoff's, thumb brushing across Geoff's own. Geoff can't see his face very well, but he thinks his eyes are closed, taking a little stolen time to try and rest before the flight. He's listening, but not speaking.

Otto hums, long and thoughtful, tilting his head to the side. "Guess I'm the lucky one. Fill me in, peach." He says with an easy grin, sitting forward with feigned eagerness, hands on his knees.

Awsten's entire face lights up at the pet name, and Geoff almost gives a joking scoff before Travis beats him to it. They're cute, Geoff would have to admit (which he has, out loud, several times (because unlike his friends, he's not an asshole)), because Otto can always get him to smile, no matter what. Awsten schools his face back into a more serious expression, raising his arms into the air dramatically. Otto stares at him with fond irritation while Travis sighs, and Geoff just braces for whatever's next.

It almost knocks the wind out of him, when Awsten speaks again.

"I'm totally about to be ordained, and I thought - hear me out, okay - I was thinking that _obviously_ I can't officiate my own wedding-" A pause. Otto raised his brows minutely, but didn't question. Awsten reads the room, a slow grin spreading across his face. "So, who do I know that would let me marry them, because they love me and want me to get good practice in? That's right! Geoff Wigington and his beautiful fiance, Jawn Rocha." Awsten waits, pure excitement running through him, eyes on where Jawn and Geoff are attached.

Geoff can't breathe. Jawn blinks his eyes open sleepily, lids heavy. "We aren't engaged?" He mumbles, lifting his head. "Are we?" He asks, more towards Geoff this time, and the most Geoff can manage is a wordless shake of the head. Jawn sighs softly, settling back down against his boyfriend in lieu of a verbal response. 

"You don't have to be engaged to get married, though." Awsten says, waving a dismissive hand. "That's all formality bullshit. No one gives a fuck." He looks a little deflated as he sits down again, on Otto's lap this time, his plan quickly falling apart. "But you guys are so in love! All marriage does is gives you better tax benefits!" He insists , leaning back against Otto. Otto wraps his arms around Awsten's middle, holding him somewhat upright.

Geoff stammers for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He and Jawn had been together a long while now; half a decade spent nearly inseparable romantically, and even more platonically. He always pictured himself as a husband and a father once all of this band stuff ran its course, get some shitty house in a Houston suburb and settle down. It made him feel warm inside, thinking about having a child of his own, a little piece of him with someone he loved. It seemed unattainable at this point - he's almost thirty, and Jawn never appeared interested in all that. He was mostly avoidant of the topic as a whole. Geoff could understand that, too.

Jawn was younger than him, restless and feeling everything he could while he could. It wasn't that Geoff was old, persay, but he felt a little more...jaded? Home-bodied? He couldn't picture Jawn ever settling down with him - but Geoff thinks he'd willingly give up that dream if it meant spending forever with his little redheaded lover. Maybe they could get a dog or something, once the band's all said and done. That seemed like a happy medium.

Jawn's somewhere between awake and asleep, his head heavy on Geoff's shoulder, hand limp where it was once gripping Geoff tight. Awsten's already moved on, into another topic, but Geoff's head is still reeling from the mere insinuation of them getting married, Awsten-officiated or not. Geoff rests his cheek against Jawn's hair, still smelling faintly chemically from the dye he used earlier, and he lets himself indulge in the thought of it anyway.

\- - -

The had an afternoon set.

Geoff's vibrating backstage afterwards, quiet where Awsten's incessantly loud. He had a tight grip on Otto's arm, exclaiming about how good they sounded, how well Turbulent went, how into it the audience was. Geoff was just elated to be back here again, in any capacity. There was something about festivals, the feel-good vibes and constant commotion, even if all Geoff could ever smell was sweat. It's a step up from Warped Tour, he thinks - at least here, he didn't have to worry about the soles of his shoes melting on a particularly hot stretch of asphalt because he stood still too long.

Awsten's laughing at something Lucas said, leaning heavily against Otto, who has an easy smile on his face. Geoff's happy for them, proud of how far their relationship has come. Sometimes he catches stolen moments between the two, undeniably sweet gestures and words; like when Awsten tucks Otto's hair away from his face, or when Otto instinctually grabs Awsten's hand when he's fidgeting from anxiety. Geoff loves love, the different ways it manifests itself in people, how it changes the dynamic. Awsten and Otto were meant for each other. He's sure of that.

He feels Jawn before he sees him, wrapping his arms around Geoff's waist from behind, cheek to Geoff's shoulderblade. "Hey, you sounded good out there." He murmurs, muffled by Geoff's shirt. He presses a few errant kisses across Geoff's back before he pulls away completely, and Geoff's grabbing his arm and bringing him around to face him. "Not hard to photograph you when you're so damn handsome, either." He grins up at his boyfriend, hand sliding to meet Geoff's, squeezing tight.

"Whatever. You make me look good." Geoff answers, and wonders briefly how he can still get butterflies even after all of these years. Jawn opens his mouth to reply, but Awsten catches him in a conversation first. It's not long before they're shooed away from the stage area, shuffling in an undetermined direction. Lucas eventually breaks away, to go do whatever managers did (Geoff still wasn't really sure), and they end up in some field just outside of the festival area.

Awsten lays down, hair brighter than the grass could ever imagine being, throwing his arms above his head. His shirt raises, a flash of a pale hipbone between the hem and the top of his pants, and he lets out a long sigh. "Wow, can you believe how cool we are? Mainstage at Slam Dunk?" He prompts, but doesn't seem to be looking for an answer. His eyes flutter close, and Otto lays beside him, hands clasped on his own stomach. "I'm so proud of us." Awsten says after a beat of silence.

Geoff's liable to get emotional over it if he thinks too much, so he sits cross-legged and nods even though Awsten can't see him. "Yeah. It's pretty cool." He replies, watching as Jawn sits next to him, their knees touching. Jawn's hand is warm against his thigh, thumb brushing back and forth mindlessly.

They share a comfortable silence, listening to the soft wind rustle the trees surrounding the fairgrounds. It's Jawn that says something first.

"Just for the record, I'd marry Geoff." He says softly, like he's afraid someone will hear. There's an edge of surprise in his tone, like he can't believe he said it out loud. It's a spontaneous statement that makes Geoff freeze completely still, mouth going dry. Awsten's never sat up faster in his life, and Jawn's already recoiling as Awsten vaults himself over to them, nearly in Jawn's lap. 

"Like, right now?" He asks, leaning close to Jawn. His eyes are wide, glancing wildly between Geoff and Jawn. "Did y'all plan this shit? You should've told me! Did Otto know? We're you guys keeping secrets?" Awsten whines when he speaks, sitting back on his heels. Otto's frowning, but completely silent.

Jawn's looking a little pale. "No! Geoff didn't even know. _I_ didn't even know until I said it." A pause. "Like, I always knew we'd get married eventually. I just didn't know I was going to say it until it was already out of my mouth." He explains, wringing his hands in his lap.

Geoff's cheeks are wet with tears he didn't remember crying. "You know I want to marry you." He says, voice watery and thick with emotion. Jawn seems shocked, either from seeing Geoff cry or from the situation in general, it's hard to tell. Geoff can see Awsten stand up in his peripheral before pulling Otto up with him.

"You should." Jawn says with a smile, a bit more confident now. The air feels heavy now, like things are far more important than they were, that something big is happening. Geoff stands, feeling a tiny amount wobbly, and Jawn clasps both his hands in his own. Jawn's hands are soft and familiar to Geoff, his anchor to keep him from buoying away. It's not the first time.

There's no rings (though Jawn does move one of his own from his right hand to his left ring finger (and for the sake of some tradition, Awsten lets Geoff wear one of his as a placeholder)) and there's no vows, but Jawn's looking up at him with those beautiful dark eyes, eyes he's loved for so long, and Geoff thinks they've never been one for the orthodox anyway. 

Awsten seems assured enough. He has the basics down, at least, and Otto holds his hand the entire time. Geoff can't remember the last time he tried this much, silent tears rolling down his warm face, and he kisses Jawn like he's drowning and Jawn's the last bit of oxygen. He feels a little better when he realizes that Jawn's crying, too.

"Otto, I present to you: Mr. and Mr.-" Awsten pauses, casting Jawn and Geoff a confused glance, and Jawn leans forward to whisper to him. Geoff didn't catch it, but Awsten smiles in reaponse. "Mr. and Mr. Wigington!" He announces, using every ounce of showmanship inside of him.

"My - my name? Why?" Geoff asks. Otto and Awsten are cheering like it's some big church wedding, but Awsten does seem a little bit smug.

Jawn shrugs. "Just felt right." He says, pulling Geoff into a tight hug. "We'll have paperwork to do when we get back to the US, we can change it then if you don't like - ?"

"Jawn Wigington." Geoff whispers. It tastes sweet in his mouth, invoking such a feeling of pure joy that Geoff's never felt before. He hopes that feeling lasts, the feeling of being so happy you can barely see.

"Jawn Wigington." Jawn echoes before pulling Geoff into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> there is only O N E jawn/geoff fic on this god forsaken website fuck u guys 
> 
> I shouldn't be allowed to write anything bc all i wanna do now is make a lil consummation fic to follow this up smh
> 
> rpf tumblr: notwxrriors


End file.
